Locked In
by A-chanTheGreat
Summary: Who'd thought that all it takes is a simple little game like Hide and Seek to prove that Scott can ditch whatever senses he has in a split second? So much he gets himself locked in the janitor's closet and Dawn has to get him out, but apparently he's not the only one locked in... Rated T for some language, sorry for any OOCness. Ship teases: Scott X Dawn, Jo X Brick, Mike X Zoey.


**Hey, me again. Hope you like this one, this was made at 12 am at night so it may not be very good and I apologize for any OOCness but this story has moments that would most likely induce any…**

**Any way enjoy! :3**

Locked In:

Beautiful day, bright and sunny. Perfect for an outdoor activity where everyone can just run around freely…

"I'm gonna get ya!" Jo yelled as she ran at a very brisk pace as she chased Lightning as he got out of his hiding spot from the behind one of the cars in the parking lot all the way outside to get away from the taggers. "Yeah right dude, no one can catch Sha-Lightning!" He gloated all the while running to the gym only to see Brick standing in his way, he stopped. Jo ran up behind Lightning hard on the back knocking him on the ground "You're out, Jockstrap!" She yelled with triumph in her voice.

The teens were playing Hide And Seek (When you're bored what else can you do?) outside around the football field and gym room since their so-called principal Chris McClain never really gave a damn about the rules, he simply made them.

Taggers: Jo and Brick  
Hiders: Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Anne Maria, Scott, Lightning, Dawn, B, Dakota, Sam and Staci

Apparently Jo and Brick were made the taggers because aside from Lightning they were the fastest runners. "Ma'am another well done capture." Brick said saluting her, "Yeah he ran that quick, that chase has been the funnest one so far."

"We did already tag these guys." Brick said pointing to their captures, Staci was first, then Cameron, Dakota, B, Sam, Anne Maria(she wasn't easy because of her ridiculously hard hair) and now Lightning.

"Ha! I am an athletic winner by nature." Jo gloated as she stood tall with pride.

"Hey winner, this strategy was my idea and besides I caught a few of our friends too."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who did it and I caught these guys much quicker than you."She continued to gloat.

"So did I ." He snarked at her while glaring back at her, for a minute they almost forgot about the game, "Ok Cadet if that's what you think, the next sucker that crawls out whoever catches them first is the real winner."

"Very well Jo, challenge accepted."

"You're on."

Meanwhile behind the outdoor bleachers, hiders Dawn and Scott hid overhearing the two athletes bickering once again, "Ok recap: we have exactly 3 more minutes of hiding til they have a chance to find us and the gym isn't that far from here, it' just me, you, Zoey and Mike."

"Ok" Dawn said, she could tell he had a plan of some sorts. Scott wasn't the best at planning but his plans were often better than no plan at all.

"Me and you are going to take off and while we're running without a doubt if either Jo or Brick come out and ambush us, I'm going to run a different direction to have them chase me instead and you head straight to the gym and hide until the three minutes are up, got it?"

"Yes, but why me? I thought you were that obsessed with winning." She asked raising an eyebrow, if anything Scott loved to win(though not nearly as much as Jo did) and wasn't the type to jump for nothing.

"Because we're a team, if you win I win and besides you're small and scrawny so they won't recognize you're even there."

She frowned. "Thanks for the compliment, guess I'll have to do it."

Scott smirked and then he and the moonchild ran out of the bleachers and headed forward. Dawn didn't feel very comfortable doing this, something wasn't right. "Ok there's the gym, let's go…-" He was cut off when he heard Jo's voice. "Going somewhere, girls?" She slowly approached them with both her hands out to tag them both.

Dawn gasped when she felt two hands suddenly grab her shoulders and then shove her roughly to the ground in front of the tagger who simply stared at her as she fell. It was Scott of course who shoved her…

"HA! You better get her!" Scott yelled to Jo as he took his chance to run off. "You tricked me!" Dawn managed to yell while he ran. "DUH, Fairy Princess! Like I'm gonna let myself lose for you, ya moron!" He yelled while cackling. Scott's rule: Leave the useless ones behind and run for cover.

Meanwhile from an unknown eye the other hiders remained hidden. Zoey and Mike hid together under the bleachers once Scott and Dawn left them unoccupied. "He's such a total jerk-face…" They thought mutually as they witnessed the whole thing and looked fairly horrified. Only a jackass like Scott would ditch an innocent person behind just to get ahead.

Scott sniggered as he ran off heading to the gym only to turn around to see Jo running rather fast towards him, or better said chasing him, "HEY! Go get Dawn! NOT ME!"

"It's always fun when it's a chase! And I've been wanting to kick your ass for quite some time ginger!" Jo yelled, she was coming in close..!

Scott began to hesitate, Jo was fast a little too fast. He ran in a different direction hopefully to divert her away. It worked for the most part until he noticed Brick running after him now. "Are you both completely stupid?! Dawn's right over there, quit chasing me already!"

"You left your own friend behind! That goes against any code in any game, I can't let you go!" Brick yelled, now catching up to him. "She's not my friend!"

Brick couldn't stand the way Scott was more than willing to throw one of his own teammates to the wolves just to save his own ass, that was downright low and not to mention unforgivable in some cases. On top of that it was to a woman, now that was unforgivable.

"ARGH! YOU FRIGGING DUMBASS CADET!" He yelled, frustrated with Mr. Goody-Goody who was chasing him as they spoke.

"Perfect, Brick-house! Keep him running and I'll nab him!" Jo said running behind Brick and was about ready to catch up with him. "Got it!"

Now Scott was scared, and almost out of breath. Jo and Brick practically chased him around in circles as he continued to keep his pace nice and fast so neither could catch up to him or jump him, there was a few close calls but somehow he managed to get away; by sheer dumb luck of course. Dawn sat on her knees and took a deep breath, still recovering from Scott's throw, except from the thought that she nearly got caught if not for Jo' s competitive spirit and Brick's undying chivalry. "Seems like they forgot about me…thank goodness." She sighed and slowly got up to her feet to run elsewhere away from the taggers.

Scott ran to the nearest entrance into the school with Jo and Brick right behind him. They walked into the school hallway only to find it completely empty, they decided to check the locker rooms and the gym. "Where is he?"

"The same place I dropped bread crumbs." Jo snarked at him."Now he's hiding around here somewhere…" She said her hand tilting her chin and scanning the area. "I'll check the locker-rooms." Brick said.

"And I'll check the gym bleachers."

Unbeknownst to the two athletes Scott had hid in the janitor's closet in the locker room. Since they were closing up on him he had to find some way to hide and then sneak out to get to a better hiding spot that didn't smell like dirty mop water."We know you're here, ginger!" Jo yelled as she called out for him. "You can't hide!" Brick yelled after her. Scott felt beads of sweat trickle down his neck, surely the door was unlocked and they could've come in if they wanted to so he hid underneath the custodial cart in case they did.

After a minute of looking everywhere and well enough they couldn't find him and didn't bother to check to the janitor's closet. Nobody went in there anyway; unless they wanted to make out with someone.

"Hmm… guess he took off somewhere else." Jo thought aloud.

"Well, all we can do is go look for the others." Brick suggested making Jo nod.

"Finally! Thought they'd never leave." Scott thought while he went to door only to realize that it was locked from the inside… "Dammit! Now how am I supposed to get out of here?!"

Suddenly he heard the sounds of light, subtle footsteps… "HEY! Whoever's out there get me out of here!"

"I am not helping you, Scott." He almost couldn't recognize the voice, except that it was a girl's but she sounded awfully pissed.

"Look I don't care who it is out there, just get me the hell out."

"Who do you think it is?" the voice revealing to be Dawn's; still upset and displeased with the way he left her there.

"Oh it's you. Um…will you get me out of here?" He asked, more soft and less annoyed.

"I said I'm not going to help you."

He sighed, annoyed "I know you want an apology is that it? Fine, I'm sorry I left you behind for Jo to tag." He finished sarcastically.

"Wow, that was very believable."

"Ok. I'm sorry I threw you to Jo and then ran off and then I called you a moron." He said, the hint of sarcasm not leaving his voice. Dawn could almost see that he rolled his eyes while he said his so-called apology.

"I'm still not helping you."

"Oh come on, you can't just leave me in here."

Dawn sighed, but she wasn't going to let him out just yet. Until she heard the sounds of a door lock, she ran to the door and shook it only to realize that it was probably one of the coaches who locked the room, and unknowingly locked two students in as well…

She bit her lip, and thought for a minute. "HEY! Moonbeam are you still there? Get me out of here already! Don't leave me in here!" Scott yelled from the janitor's closet.

"Hey um…Scott you wouldn't happen to your pocket knife or something sharp with you, would you? It seems the coach locked us in here."

"Yeah I've got it, but how are you supposed to get my pocket knife without getting me out of here?" He asked. Dawn could only sneer and she didn't have to guess that he was smirking. Reluctantly she opened the door and set him free. "AH! Finally!"

"You didn't say thank you."

"Yeah so?"

She sighed and then remembered, "Scott…where's your pocket knife? Use it so we can jiggle the lock and get out of here."

He grinned at her, "Sorry, I guess I didn't bring it today ya moron."

Her eyes widened, once again she had let him screw her over. Scott began to snigger until he felt arms grab his shoulders and then throw him back into the janitor's closet as he landed on the hard floor rather harshly. It was Dawn of course but he found it hard to believe, she had done so in a fit of anger. Which she normally didn't do but he had already manipulated her twice, so he had to pay some sort of price. "Hey! What the heck?!"

"Ya moron." She said in the same tone he used against her the last two times.

His jaw dropped. He just let himself get screw over by a little moon-girl like Dawn of all people.

"HEY! You think this is funny, you little brat?!"

"Like I'm going to let you out, ya moron." She said, mocking him the same way he did against her. "You cannot just push me in this closet and act all high and mighty!"

He continued to yell and scream while she simply sat on the floor crossing her arms and ignored him.

Outside, "HA! We caught everyone!" Jo yelled; they had both captured Mike and Zoey when they decided to run from the bleachers to another hiding spot but were caught by Jo and Brick.

"I don't know about that Jo, we're still missing Dawn and Scott." Brick said as he counted everyone. "Well we lost the ginger and after that moony was nowhere to be seen either." "We have to look for them."

"Aw come on Brick-house the game's over and the last thing I want to do is to waste my time looking for two idiots I don't care for."

"But Jo we can't just leave them out here. But if you don't want to help, then fine."

For about 5 minutes Jo finally sighed and pouted, "Fine…" Brick smiled, he knew the guilt trip would work on Jo somehow, it was a long-shot but he got her.

Meanwhile inside the locker-rooms. It didn't take too long for Scott to give up yelling for Dawn to get him out. "Look Dawn, I know you're mad at me and you think I'm an asshole, but could you please get me out of here?"

It was silent for a minute, "Of course now she's giving me the silent treatment. She's got to stop hanging around that B, she'll turn out just like him if this keeps up." He thought.

Until he heard her footsteps. "Say pretty please."

"You're kidding me."

"Do you want to stay in there?"

"Ok, ok get me out of here pretty please?" He said sarcastically. "I didn't hear you."

"Get me out of here pretty please?" He said a little louder and a lot more annoyed. "OK…"

"Ok what, you'll get me out of here now?" He asked grinning from behind the door that separated them…

"Now get on your knees and beg 'Please' 100 times…"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm just kidding." She said with a slight smirk, as she reluctantly opened the door for him. He got out and sighed, "Sheesh! It's stuffy in there!"

"I'm glad you're out of there, but the thing is that we're still locked in the locker room."

"Yeah I know that, moron." She sneered at him, even after she helped him he still continued to act like an ass. "Scott get your butt back in that closet!"

"What do you think I am, stupid?"

"Yes, actually."

"HEY!"

"You asked me, and I answered."

He growled at her, blushing a little. The room turned silent while the two sat. "Well."

"Since it's just the two of us in here, there's only one thing to do." He said and then put his lips out towards her in attempt to kiss only to have Dawn' hand in his face backing him away from her. "Get away from me!"

"I was just kidding, like I'd kiss you."

"Like I would kiss you." She retorted back at him, but she saw somewhere in his aura that he did want to kiss her; she giggled as cute as that was there was no way she would kiss him back.

"Hey that hurts." He said, offended.

"Well I wouldn't." She said stabbing Scott with a blunt knife, as he stared incredulously at Dawn still looking somewhat offended.

1 hour later…

"We've looked all over the place and we still haven't found them." Jo said, "Well they have to be somewhere." Brick began to worry, where could those two have gone? It was just a game after all.

"Maybe we missed some places, there's no way Freckles disappeared all of a sudden when we ran to the gym, let's check there." Jo said

"Yes ma'am."

In the locker room…

"Geez, we might as well be locked in here till tomorrow." Scott said aloud. He turned to see Dawn's back and noticed her expression that was normally content now looking terrified and unhappy, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said simply.

He turned back believing her until he heard her shuddering "Yeah nothing, what are you cold?"

"N-No…"

"Are you scared?"

"M-Maybe a little bit… I-I don't like being in trapped p-places…"

He continued to stare at the stuttering girl, trying to be independent. Dammit now he had to find some way out for the two of them. "I'll get us out!"

Scott ran towards the locked door, "HEY! HEY! LET US OUT OF HERE! WE'RE LOCKED IN!" He yelled pounding on the door and then he looked back to see Dawn looking up at him with misty eyes which only encouraged him to yell on further.

"GET US OUT OF HERE! WE'RE LOCKED IN HERE! HELP!"

"SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP!"

Brick turned around to the voice, "Jo that sounded like Scott."

"PLEASE HELP! WE'RE IN HERE!"

"Aha! They're in the locker-rooms!" Jo said as she and Brick ran to the gym. Scott panted heavily, "Dawn…"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to get us locked in here…But I will get us out somehow! " He said, regret in his voice.

"HEY! You guys we're going to get you out of there!" Brick yelled from behind the door.

"Dawn! We're getting out of here!" He said, trying not to smile. Dawn looked at Scott, her eyes not so sad and teary as they were before. "Scott…"

"Yes…?"

"Sorry…"

"For what?"

"I'm sorry I tricked you, ya moron" She said in the same way he called her when she let him out of the closet for the 2nd time, leaving him speechless for the 2nd time today as the door to the locker room was finally opened by Jo and Brick. Dawn simply got out leaving him behind, the damsel in distress act never failed. "Aren't you going to get out?" Brick asked the unresponsive Scott.

He slowly began walking quietly behind Dawn practically white as a sheet and his mouth still agape. Dawn sighed and turned to face him "Come on Scott." He picked up his eyes from the ground and reluctantly caught up with her.

"What the hell was that about?" Jo asked raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

"I dunno."

"What do you think happened in there Brick-house?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Yeah me neither, now let's get out of here already I got to get home."

"So do I."

"First one to the neighborhood wins, GO!" Jo announced out of the blue and made a quick run for it.

"HEY!" He yelled and then started to catch up with her, it was on. It was silly but still on. They both ran so quick that they passed Dawn and Scott, making their hair blow along with the wind. All they could do is stare at the two racing athletes.

"What's up with those idiots? Are they trying to win a stupid contest or something?" Scott asked a little displeased as he looked at Dawn who had an incredulous look on her face. "No comment." She said as they continued walking behind their other running acquaintances.

"No comment indeed…"


End file.
